A Strike from the Past
by KristinDreemur
Summary: Basically Midna is captured and lots of stuff ends up ke the way people feel about others especially Zelda's suppressed feeling for link
1. Chapter 1

I ran my silver brush through my hair staring into the vanity mirror.I

closed my eyes just to see eyes his hair his laugh.I sighed

and felt a hand touch my was cold and pure

about to scream when he clamped a hand over my mouth.

"ah ah ah" he chided me in a whisper.I struggled but when snapped the

world went black

I rode lazily about on Epona.I lay on her back as the scenery of

hyrule field passed me was mad at me me I couldn't

be depressed all the how would she have reacted to loving

someone who couldn't be farther away. Suddenly Epona stopped and a

glowing sphere appeared in front of me it must have been Zelda telling

me to get my butt back to the castle and finish training with the new

castle I said and the image cleared up...and it was NOT

Zelda A pale man stood my father was still alive he would

tell me about the colonization of what we used to call "The

Surface".My favorite parts were about my great great great great

great grandfather's adventures from ventured down to the

surface to save his friend Zelda who was also The princess's great

great great great was Ghirahim the one who had

kidnapped his friend.I touched the worn leather on the hilt of my

I had put the master sword back Rusl had insisted on

fancying up the ordon sword so it was fit for the hero of Twilight.

"Long time no see Link" He said My name with a certain Malice Ghirahim

smiled and continued

"Well where's your lady was her name correct?"I was too

shocked to do anything much so I just nodded He laughed "Well you

always were quite good with the fact last time I saw you you

had two girlfriends I think it's safe to guess you had multiple

admirers."

I grimaced My least favourite stories had Peatrice in was A

needy girl who really had a thing for grandpa. "Your grandfather could

have done much better than your grandmother but you oh no you kept

your eyes on the prize you grew that only saw the Twilight princess even

after Zelda threw you hint. After all quite a

catch if I do say so held something toward what was

projecting his image up close for me to was sleeping

uneasily on a white cot in a room that you would never find in the

twilight realm. "Where is she!?"I shouted as blood drained from my

face the glowing sphere faded but the voice didn't "the last place

you'd again maybe the knows but if you would like

to see her again Work out the details of surrendering to Ganondorf's

army or as you usually do you can try and come save her the choice is

yours.I must tell you the second option is probably better for your

health" HE chuckled and his voice disappeared along with any hope that

Midna was safe and sound.I pulled out a small bag and pulled out a

black shard of glass still glowing with powerful magic.I didn't want

to think the worst but if that was who I thought it was then Midna

wasn't safe not in the slightest and since probably not anyone's minion

anymore either which meant Ganon was paying ...to say the

least but it was a viable off into the sunset to save

the twilight princess...Again.

When I woke up I had a was I?The last thing I

remembered was getting ready for a ball in celebration of the Twilight

Realm's restoration.I sat up and snapped.

"Show me the palace"I I was in the Twilight Realm I would

get a peek of Twili City if not...I bit my lip as suspicion was

small orb depicted Hyrule Castle.I sighed and snapped

again and it disappeared."I didn't know you could do that" a voice

said from the door.I turned to face my captor. He wore a crimson cape

and a white bodysuit with diamonds cut out in strategic

was a gold belt and around the middle with something that looked like a

red rupee was so pale his skin looked White hair was blown to

the side almost covering half of his visible side of his face

showed a colorless eye a long ear with a bright blue earring attached to

visible eye was closed and had a small smile.I stood up

"Where am I?"

He ignored my question,and started to circle me. Sizing me up!

"Umm excuse me but I don't like being stared at" I crossed my arms.

"He was 's quite an attitude lady Midna"He chided.

I rolled my eyes

"I tend to get testy when I how do you know my name?"

He shrugged

"Why do you think"he looked at me like it was sighed. I rolled my eyes 5 seconds in and I could already tell that this person was going to be impossible

"Follow me please" It didn't sound like I had a choice so I let

him lead me through halls and into a small room. He sat me down on a

stool and crossed his arms.I did the same

"What?" I asked He just stood there and I smirked.I opened my hand so

my palm was facing up,I flipped it over water was dumped on

the guy on he was drenched. I sat there trying to be as smug as possible and he...Clenched his he looked at me and started laughing with

me."I've never met such an easy going princess"He said brushing damp

hair from his placed his hands on his hips and said."okay I'm

gonna go change could you get some painting samples ready." I nodded

and shooed him away rolling my eyes. "Try not

to drench anything else okay?" he asked jokingly. I replied "I'll try"He left the

was I doing?!I bit my lip and looked a window caught my eye

a window of opportunity.I peeked into the hallway.I

snapped my party dress turning into something more comfortable.

a black dress. The material of the sleeves cut off at the forearms and

the skirt stopped in the middle of the lower part of my leg

high heeled boots covered my ankle.I tapped my foot and a white belt

appeared. "Better" I muttered and climbed out the window to see the

lost city in the clouds.I turned to the house and tripped over the

edge of Skyloft.I was about to scream when someone caught my

hand was a dark brown almost black pulled me up

out of one disaster into another."Long time no see Twilight Princess"


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda and Ghirahim pov:

I slowed my horse,Snowdrop, as we came upon  
link who also was riding fast and he was obviously  
axious."Link what's the matter?"I hadn't seen him this energetic since  
well since before Midna left."Do you have your sword?" he asked "of  
course" I answered "Then we have things to do and a Princess to  
save"He said quickly and off we rode-

"Midna!" I was and Zant were coming today  
and their history with midna was spotty at not to panic."Let  
me go!" some one yelled.I turned the corner and saw something I had  
been trying hard to avoid.I hurried over just in time to catch her as  
she fell backwards."Are you okay?"I got up and brushed  
herself off backing away from Ganon and Zant and sort of hiding behind  
me.I had to admit it felt nice that someone trusted me like that."Did  
they hurt you?" I eyes widened and she backed away  
quickly."I should have known your'e Ghirahim Godesses I can't beleive  
I even started to trust you" she crossed her arms and Ganon and Zant  
started to scowled at them and I snapped and she fell  
backwards in a looked at me, skeptically and caught  
her."What are you doing?" he asked he clearly didn't have much  
patience for this.I knelt down next to where he laid her down and  
continued."supressing memories so she dosen't hate us and beleives she  
is here willingly." I touched her forehead and said "Midna when you  
wake up you will NOT remember Link hero of Twilight,Princess Zelda of  
hyrule and will have only positive memories of Ganondorf Zant and  
Ghirahim. Now when I snap again you will wake up." I felt kind of  
foolish but I snapped and she woke up."Where am I and who are you?"  
she said pointing at Zant.I couldn't help but laugh at his shoked  
! Ganon slapped him on the back smiling looks your'e  
starting a new buddy. They very soon had to go and as we waved them  
off I couldn't help but think about how different she would if  
that was a good thing or a bad thing

Author's note: sorry this is super short but I didn't have much time so I hope you enjoyed it I will be updating again soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 MIDNA & LINK POV:

From the fact that I almost tripped over the afew hours ago I guessed  
I was in now I dangled my feet over the was a  
weird feeling being on the edge of the like I could fall  
at any moment.I didn't Know where the person who brought me here was  
but he was probably talking to Ganondorf or Zant. Maybe both. anyway  
after I had fallen they basically gave me a loftwing and I summoned my  
sword. I pulled was basically a shadow duplicate of the Master  
Sword. The hilt was black and red Instead of blue and gold.I got up  
and swung it around a bit.I sheathed and Knocked on the door to the  
one house,that I could tell,occupying opened the  
door."Yes Midna" He asked  
I took a deep breath and asked "could I go flying again?" He thought  
for a few seconds and said "I don't see why ahead still a  
couple hours till wer'e done in here."  
"Thanks" I I was going crazy not doing anything.I ran to  
where I had been sitting earlier and Leaped off.I let out long clear  
whistle and the bird caught Loftwing that came to me was a  
crimson Loftwing and when it came all three of them just stood the  
looking now the bird and I were just happy to glide  
around until we reached the cloud must have been out there  
for a while because all too quickly I heard Ghirahim call my name. I  
flew over Skyloft getting my black sailcloth ready.I floated down  
gently and landed right in front off him."Looks like youv'e mastered  
your landing" he said.  
"Yeah I do you need me for?" I asked He pulled me inside  
and had me sit down on the stay there for a minute and he  
walked outside  
Link-  
We dropped down on skyloft hoping that unlike the other Islands that  
Midna was here."Why are there so many Sky Islands" Zelda asked  
Dropping down beside me.I had been a rather long day.A  
long slow laugh filled the air."Well well well..." the voice  
said."Link it truly has been too long." The pale man appeared in front  
of wore a crimson cape and diamond patterned  
appeared next to zelda and said "...and the beautiful princess Zelda  
such humble beginnings such an undisputed rule. what a peaceful  
Kingdom you govern " He turned from us and said "To bad youv'e come  
all this way for nothing ,really the time you've wasted is rather  
pathetic" Zelda drew her sword. "Did you really just draw your sword?  
Foolish Girl." He turned back around."Oh but Listen to me" He Launched  
me backward pinning me to the wall.  
"I'm being positively Uncivil. Allow me to Introduce myself" He  
snapped and appeared right behind yelped and backed  
away."You May call me in truth I much prefer to be  
indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not Fussy." He  
bowed and continued I must give you my apologies but Your friend link  
will not be joining you for this battle" as he finished I threw my  
sheild to Zelda and I was lauched into oblivion.

Author's note: To be honest I'm having a bit of trouble with this there hasn't been much time for me to update but beleive me when I say I am trying it's just shcool dosen't wait for me neither does my famly so sorry if I'm not updating fast enough to suit you but please I'm trying


	4. Chapter 4

:Zelda & Midna POV  
I picked up Link's shield and glared at Ghirahim who was still  
standing the arrogant as ever.  
"Still it hardly seems fair being of my position to take all of my  
anger out on you" he snapped and appeared right next to me he leaned  
on my shoulder for a minute and continued "Which is why I promise  
upfront not to murder you." He pulled out a black and red sword out of  
thin air No I'll just beat you within an inch of your life" He  
finished with a flourish. "Godesses do you ever stop talking" I  
readied my sword and borrowed sheild. He charged at me and I jumped to  
the side slashing at his back a few turns like this and He stood up  
straight and I Slashed at his front leaving a gash on him chest. I  
tried to attack once more but a burst of black magic knocked my sword  
out of my hand.A clear and violet force feild appeared between me and  
my target.I looked at it confused.  
This was Twili what Twili would help couldn't possibly be...  
Midna jumped off the roof of a on her feet her hands  
glowing with a black aura.  
She put down her hands and dropped down next to Ghirahim. She gasped  
at the sight of his pulled him up and ran to the edge she  
turned to me and said "Don't clap for yourself Quite yet" She jumped  
of the ledge and a loftwing caught her and the passed out and bleeding  
soared above and flew away

MIDNA:I looked around for a bit and spot a small Island.I held one of  
Ghirahim's arm over my shoulder to keep him from falling.  
I flew fast as I could to the Sky- we landed I pulled him  
off and ran inside the building.I lay him down on one of the two beds  
in back. I bit my lip and ,a knife and a needle and  
thread appeared. He was going to kill me later but I cut off the top  
of his bodysuit to start dressing the I finished wrapping  
the wound He woke up."Where am I?" he mumbled I shushed him and he  
groaned.I sewed the bandages shut and he spoke again "Is that you  
Midna?"  
"Yeah" I whispered He closed his eyes and smiled. "Well this is  
embarassing" he grumbled I snapped and a coldpack appeard I held it to  
the area I bandanged earlier. "Why is this Embarrassing"  
I asked "I got beat by a girl and I am in my weakest state right  
now."he slammed his hand on the side of the bed which made me drop The  
coldpac. "Who was that girl anyway?" I asked she had looked familiar  
but I couldn't place it. "Princess Zelda Of Hyrule" He winced "Oh  
don't strain yourself get some rest." I smiled at him and Squeezed  
his hand. He fell asleep and I wandered the dusty place. I found a  
sign that said: THE LUMPY PUMPKIN. That answered one question but  
brought up another one other was I here?


	5. Chapter 5

MIDNA: I turned around again.I was wearing a new outfit again. The  
skirt was shorter than usual it cut off at my knees but I wasn't  
dress was completely black except for a white belt  
around my waist. Other than one 2-inch strap it had no sleeves.I wore  
a pair of White Mid calf high heeled boots. I pulled my hair back with  
a white ribbon. I twirled around in front of the mirror again.I walked  
out of the bathroom and breathed a sigh of releif. I summoned my sword  
and walked outside.I looked around and made my sword disappear . "you  
look nice" someone said behind me "What's the ocassion Ghirahim stood  
next to me. "Nothing It's just comfortable."  
It had been about 4 weeks since He fought Zelda so he had healed up.  
There was a thud behind us. I gasped and we turned around. It was the  
boy Ghirahim had tossed out of the  
sky the other day.I turned to Ghirahim "I can handle this." I said he  
walked away and into the building I turned back to the boy who was  
looking at me confused. "It's you" I said walking around him in  
circles  
"Let me see ...Uh no that's not it  
Well this is embarrassing but I seem to be at a loss for your  
that it matters" I said looking at his shocked face "It in no way  
effects the efficiency of my blade." I continued grabbing my sword out  
of thin air "I tell you this will definitely put a spring in my step"  
I finished pointing my sword towards him. Now If your'e not afraid to  
hit a girl take you're best shot."

LINK: It felt strange fighting Midna like was weird.I'd come  
here to help her and here she was helping her captor. when she got  
Close enough she stopped using her  
she threw punches and eventually landed one on my face  
I used a horizontal slice but she did a backwards somersault avoiding  
my sword and knocking it out of my hand. She slid in a circle on the  
ground Knocking me over.I tried to sit up but she used her boot to  
keep me down.  
"Some hero of Twilight no wonder I can't remember you." She looked  
around and Iooked past her leg at my sword if I could just reach it  
There's no reason to stay removed  
her foot from my chest she leaned over me and said "So I must bid you  
farewell"She turned  
and I grabbed her ankle pulling yelped as she fell  
lay on the ground groaning.I walked to me sword.I put it  
in the sheath and turned around.I walked toward Zelda dropped down  
beside me."Looks  
like she got off pretty easily" she said putting the arrow she had  
ready in her bow back into the quiver.I took a step towards her but  
was stopped by a wall of autumn colored diamonds.  
"Now You've done it Link!" Ghirahim growled kneeling next to Midna "I  
blame Myself I should have reprimanded you the last time we met  
Instead I was soft." He picked he up with one arm Unfortunately enough  
for you the next time we meet I'll do more than beat you senseless."  
He glared at both of us and waved us away and turned away.  
"I'll make the Affair so excruciating that you will deafen yourself  
with the sounds of your own screams." he finished he snapped and they  
disapeared in a flurry of diamonds

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for all the errors I'm missing I only ever realize them after they are in the chapter so sorry but I really needed to update and couldn't worry about every little mistake


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda and Link POV  
Zelda*

I leaned agaist a all we'd done Midna had deserted. I  
pulled out my harp a d strummed a couple cords this made no sense. I  
started to sing as I strummed:  
"Oh youth guided by the Servant of the goddess Unite the Earth and Sky  
and Bring light to the land" I continued sinking down to  
the ground "Oh youth show the two whirling sails the way to the light  
Tower...and before you a path shall open." I stopped the srings on my  
whistled something and I used my harp to follow  
pulled an instument of some kind.A curved whistle of some used  
it to play a new was a Somber peice of Music called Midna's  
Lament. I put my instrument away and snapped a small orb appeared.  
"Midna taught me this" I said "Show me Midna" It shimmered and an  
Image appeared. Midna was laying on a mat bandages around her looked uncomfortable but that was  
reasonable considering the ground she was on was made up of cold  
point of veiw changed And I could see Ghirahim kneeling next  
to her a concerned look on his glowered at the Image."Not a  
big fan of him either Link but at least he's taking care of  
the image blurred as he looked up and spoke "You watching Zelda?"  
Stunned I responded "How did you" He rolled his eyes "It's a 2 way  
spell anything or anyone has the ability to see it and speak  
through it" he said Link moved next to me and asked Is she okay as if  
on signal Midna sprung up "Where am I?!" She asked then she looked at  
herself  
"What am I wearing?" she groaned "Midna" Link shouted  
"Link are you with Zelda? are you okay? I'm so sorry fo..." was cut  
off as she fell backwards.

LINK*  
"Midna!" I shouted again but Ghirahim whispered something and she was  
back to not even Knowing who we dissolved the spell "Zelda  
do you know what this means?" I asked. She nodded "She's not on their  
side" she smiled "come on go" We were gonna bring back up. "Link go  
get Rusl He'll be able to help us I'm going to find Ashei" we rode off  
to find our rebellious allies.


	7. Chapter 7

Midna POV

I had been fighting Link long and hard along with his assistant but I  
still flew across the room and hit the wall so hard I passed out on  
contact.I had time to think about it while I was wasn't  
supposed to bring I realized I knew Link and Zelda and  
Rusl What had I been doing.I woke up and I noticed I wasn't on the  
Ground I was in someone's arms. "Link...  
Is that you?" I asked It was person put me on a horse (I  
think) with someone else. "Midna" the new person asked.I nodded and he  
hugged me. "Link?" I asked Quietly. Yeah  
he whispered We gotta go he got Epona going and it was off  
with a gallop.  
I can't remember falling asleep but I soon woke on a bed in a small  
rustic treehouse.I sat up There was a note on the door

 _Morning.I had to go to work and you should probobly get dressed I left_  
 _you some clothes by the 'e ordanian clothes so they're not_  
 _like anything youv'e worn before but they are really see_  
 _you later My friend Ilia should be there soon to show you around so_  
 _you'd better hurry- Link_  
I put the clothes was a black skirt and long wide white sleeved  
was a dark blue wrap and I used the white belt to hold it  
in place I looked at myself and Smiled I kinda liked  
it and Link was right it was really was a knock.I  
dusted myself off and answered  
It was link."Oh hi link I thought you were at the ranch." I said  
pushing past him so I could get outside."Well I got nervous so I uh  
came by for my break" I climbed down the ladder and said "come on"  
waving for him to follow"he jumped down from the small porch and said  
"Try to keep up" he said running right by me.I chased after him but  
knocked into something "Oh sorry" a girl said Helping me up."It's  
fine" I said dusting Myself off."I'm Ilia" she said  
"Oh Link was going to have you show me around" I said  
"yeah sorry I'm late by the those clothes really work for you"  
she said I giggled "thanks" I think picked it out."  
"He did?" she asked "I don't know." We joined Link and he looked at  
both of us saying "Look who made a new friend and In like 5 seconds."  
He smiled and I followed said goodbye and Link led me through  
town.


	8. Chapter 8

Link PoV

I took her up to the Ranch first. Fado was quite impressed with how  
well she got along with the said she was welcome back at  
anytime. Before I could Catch up with her he caught my arm and said  
"Quite a catch there little buddy." he smiled and sent me off.I caught  
up with her and she was talking with Colin. She laughed and said "No  
But I would love to pick apples with off my friends taught me  
how to make crispy cinnamon apple tarts." He gasped and ran past her  
"Link!" He got up from her kneeling position and walked  
over I hugged was true I had been away for some time. "You  
seem to be popular" I pointed behind turned around and saw  
Beth Malo and Talo."Hello Midna" she said "Wow" Talo said "Your'e even  
prettier than link said you were" she laughed "Is that so?"  
she looked back at me "What else did he say?" she asked tucking some  
hair behind her ear. "He said that you were best friends with the  
I think" Beth said. "Yes I am and I'm Sure she would  
love to meet you guys in closed her eyes and focused an orb  
appeared "Show me Zelda" she Image blurred and  
the princess appeared "Hey Zelda" she said.I walked over with  
princess looked up  
from her book and said "Hello Midna do you want something?" she nodded  
and said "Well I've got some people who are just dying to meet you."  
she adjusted the orb so Zelda could see Introduced  
themselves and Midna stood walked over to me and hooked her arm  
through mine. "Where to next ".I gulped  
and we walked to the nearest house "Let's see if Rusl's home."  
I said quickly. I knocked on the door and Uli opened the door. "Oh  
Hello Link Oh you must be Midna Link has told me so much about you."  
She laughed "So I've been hearing" Uli smiled and said "My Apologies  
for not inviting you in you Highness but I'm terribly busy Also Link  
Rusl should be talking to the Mayor"  
Okay I said and Uli closed the door. "Excuse me Midna?" Colin asked  
"yes?" she asked "We gotta go if we're gonna catch up with Ilia" She  
nodded and waved me goodbye "Well let's get going then." I waved  
goodbye and walked to the mayors office..


	9. Chapter 9

Midna POV

Colin pulled me along so we could catch up with now walked  
alongside her."I didn't Know apples grew in Faron Woods" I  
admitted."Ever since Hyrule got back to normal they have." She  
a tree."Do you know how to climb a tree Midna?" she  
asked."Yes I used to do this all the time in the Twilight Realm." I  
said Colin handed me a basket."Aren't you coming up?" I asked  
shook his head I'm going to go look for berries." He said running  
off."Does he usually do that?" I shrugged "He's Scared of  
heights" I bit my lip and started climbing the tree keeping the basket  
in the crook of my apples were big plump and perfect.A shiny  
red ball in the tree. I reached over to grab one when something in my  
head said "Hello?" I nearly fell out off the was I  
going crazy?I bit my lip and thought back "Hello?" I picked a couple  
apples so Ilia wouldn't suspect anything. "Midna?" the voice asked.I  
picked another apple and thought "Who's there?" I examined an apple at  
the top of the tree and started climbing voice came again  
"Guess." It taunted.I rolled my eyes and Tried to Ignore it.I knew how  
to get rid of it but I wanted see what it was Silent.I cleared  
my mind and started climbing up again.I popped out of the top of the  
tree. I picked the apple and floated out of the was back  
with a small basket full of wild strawberries and rasberries."Hey" I  
said."Ilia left without you." He smiled and we ran back to the  
village.  
Right now I sat with link on the porch in the dark he held me close I  
can't say what changed but we were together.I was his girlfriend  
nothing had been said and I don't think they need to.I fell asleep  
right in his arms.  
We woke up early the next morning, the sun shining bright on our  
faces. I looked at link and his eyes were open absentmindedlystaring  
into sky.  
I tapped his hand and asked "what Now." He smiled "I guess the fun  
part is finding out." We stared at the rising sun. But my mind drifted  
elsewhere. I gently shook my head dismissing the thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Zelda-  
I place my tea cup down and skimmed over the document the scoundrel  
had sent in while Midna was still missing. Ganon had alot of nerve  
coming back (I didn't know how anyways) not even a year after the  
atrocities commited by Him and Zant. I grimmace as I place it back  
into it's file and stored it in the cabinet. I walked down the  
extensive halls to the library. I had no Idea why there were so many  
halls and Empty rooms in the castle, it wasn't as if they were being  
used. Maybe one for when link was training new gairds but that was  
extremely rare  
. After finding nothing of interest in the library I returned to my  
study. I opened a skybook but there was a loud knock on the door. I  
slipped the book back into the desk. If it was Shad I would never  
forget the lecture he would feel inclined to give me. Anju my  
assistant peeked her head in and said "My lady you have a visitor."  
Before I could ask who it was the red head scampered off. The door  
swung open revealing a very nervous... "Ghirahim!" I gasped. "Hi."  
Midna-  
In the time I had arrived in Ordon people seemed to trust and like me  
just because Link had talked about me so often. The one place Link had  
neglected to tell me about was the community kitchen. Currently I was  
helping Uli with some Cooking. She chatted with me happily as she  
mixed some sugar into yet another sauce. "Uli what is all this for?" I  
asked. She smiled and said "Thankgiving." She continued to stir and I  
added cinnamon to a dry rub she had me make. "What is that?" the  
twlight realm doesn't celebrate it so I had no previous knowledge of  
it. Uli explained as best she could "Well every year at the end of  
fall amd towards the beginning of winter we thank the goddeses for our  
harvest." She gave me a smile and we continued to prepare  
Link-  
As I walked down the long halls of hyrule castle Zelda tried to keep  
me calm. She opened the door to her study and let me in. Ghirahim  
stood up and said "Hello." I stormed up to him and growled "Give me  
one reason I shouldn't seperate that stupid head from your shoulders  
RIGHT NOW." He chuckled and said "I beleive Modna wants that honour to  
herself." I grimaced and asked "What are you doing here?" He sighed  
and said "Unfortunately I can't answer that with all 3 present and  
your group seems to be one short." I rolled my eyes and looked at  
Zelda. She pulled me aside and said "He won't tell me anything other  
than that Midna and you had to be there." I scoffed. "If Midna comes  
the first thing she's going to do is kill him." Zelda's eyes were  
pleading. "Please Link this guy is Insane I can't stand him."  
"Agreed"  
"So?"  
"No!"  
"Why not?"  
"She hates him."  
"So do I."  
"He didn't kidnap and hypnotize you."  
"Fair point but..."  
"But what?!"  
"He won't leave worthout talkimg to her."  
"This is ludicrous"  
"I don't like it anymore than you do but what choice do we have?"  
"Umm deny him acess"  
"I wish it was that simple."  
"Why isn't it?"  
"That like asking why the sun is bright."  
"Only this question has a right answer."  
"Godesses you're annoying sometimes"  
"It's a gift."  
*Long Silence*  
"So?" Zelda asked.  
"Fine" I said "I'll go get her but..." I turned to ghirihim "What size  
coffin are you?" I didn't think it possible but he paled even further  
although I could tell it was more victorious than scared. I growled  
and scolded my self on the way back. 'you let him get what he wanted  
Link' and I felt Angrier than I had ever been in my life.


End file.
